It is known in the automotive industry to include injectors in exhaust treatment systems, particularly in diesel exhaust gas aftertreatment system for injecting a fluent substance such as a suitable fuel, oxygenator or reductant that will assist in the treatment of the exhaust gas. One known system for mounting such injectors utilizes a plurality of bolt studs that extend from an exhaust pipe as part of a bolted flange-type connection for the injector. While such a mount system may be suitable for its intended purpose, there is always room for improvement.